PLT1 discloses a sound recording apparatus having a plurality of microphones. This sound recording apparatus can record sounds, using four channels (hereinafter “4 ch”) at maximum. The sound recording apparatus includes a first microphone, a second microphone having a rotary mechanism rotatable relative to a device body, recording means capable of recording sounds captured by the first and second microphones in a plurality of recording modes, and switching means that switches a recording mode depending on a direction of rotation of the second microphone. According to the sound recording apparatus, for example, when the second microphone is directed rearward, a 2 ch stereo-recording mode can be switched to a 4 ch surround-recording mode. This facilitates recording mode switching.